Childhood
by Hoprabbit
Summary: Suddenly, all the need to be austere, to restrict things, to have rules wasn't as important anymore. All that time following procedure….That could be slipped for a while, right? Right.  -ROYAI, EXTREME FLUFF. just warnin' ya. T for language.-


Ah, Hello. ^^  
After writing Bouquet and getting my creative juices flowing, I decided it was time for a bit of fluff.  
I'm sure none of you reading this are regular readers of mine, after what happened to 'How Much?' and the fac tthat I've been gone for like...a year...

But anyway!

Hope you enjoy Roy and Riza acting like little kids =3

* * *

"You know, Lieutenant, you can put the gun away. Cleaning it won't do anything until it's been fired. And how the hell do you finish your paperwork so fast? Here, take some of mine…." Roy muttered, twiddling his fingers and twirling his chair, round and round. His dark blue eyes scanned the room boredly, waiting to go home.

Riza rolled her eyes. This must've been the hundredth time he'd said that, and she was tired of repeating herself. She'd never allow that not-listening crap out of anyone else. And she made it a point that that was true. Most of the office assumed it was because they were also _her_ subordinates but Roy was her _boss_, but there were a select few(really only the transferred originals of Roy's team) who were taking bets on when they'd get busted for fraternization. Riza knew about this, but interfering would 1) confirm their **false** suspicions, and 2) just be a regular pain in the ass.

"Sir, I told you that it helps me calm down and think. Because I work. And no."

"What're you thinking about? And jeez, don't be such a put-down." He asked out of the side of his mouth, focused on picking at a callous on his hand.

'_You…'_ She held her mouth and gave him a pointed look, one Roy had seen many times before. He stopped spinning his chair and pulled a pen from the cup on the edge of his desk.

Some smart ass from the desks in front of Riza piped up and said something about her 'hot date tonight', causing Riza to set the gun bits down and pull her sidearm.

"Wanna try that again?"

"No sir." Jean Havoc hunched down in his military suit and returned to his paperwork. Since they'd had to go to Central, Riza had cracked down and Roy had been more slack. Riza assumed he figured she would take care of more work to keep his image up, so he could just lay back a lot. She had different ideas, though. And when Roy's chair began squeaking again, he paid the consequences.

"SIR. Sit still." Riza's irritated voice barked. Roy let a smile play on his lips, and parted his mouth… Only to be interrupted by Breda shouting "IT'S 1:30! LUNCH BREAK!" And bolting from the room, followed by everyone in the room but Roy and Riza.

"You're not going to eat until that's all signed." She muttered.

"That means you're not either. Fine with me." He said, an annoying tone fluttering through his voice. Roy crossed his arms, an adorable childish twinkle in his eyes.

"Get to work, you lazy-ass." Riza mumbled, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Make me!" He laughed, spinning faster in the chair.

Riza wasn't going to take that as an answer, and stepped from her chair. Suddenly, all the need to be austere, to restrict things, to have rules wasn't as important anymore. All that time following procedure….That could be slipped for a while, right? Right. This reminded her of her childhood, when things were so carefree, and dad would have dinner ready when she got home, and she could play as much as she wanted…..

"I WILL!" She shouted, letting the rest of the world go away and chasing Roy from his chair. This lasted for minutes, Roy hiding under desks and ducking away at the last moment, Riza nearly catching him before he slipped her grasp. Finally, she caught him and turned him to face her, both laughing and heaving chests from the exercise.

"….I got you…?" She said, more a question than a statement.

"You got me." Roy returned her question. His eyes sparkled like stars, and she was swept into them. She felt like a little kid who'd just won the big bear at a carnival stand.

"Ahem, er….Maybe we should finish that paperwork." She muttered. Roy looked down into her eyes, never once losing his cool as she faltered for words. Riza tugged at her collar and turned. He caught her shoulder and made her face him…not that she didn't oblige. Before Riza realized it was happening, Roy's mouth had gotten closer to hers, and her eyes had closed. She held his shoulders, and made contact with his soft, warm lips. They held that, for a few blissful seconds, until Riza withdrew and coughed nervously.

"We really…Really ought to do that paperwork, sir."

"Yeah."

"As in now, Colonel. We need to do that paperwork now."

"Sure." That heartbreaking smile of his still played on his lips. He stood still, and Riza realized her hands were attached around his neck. She let them loose, blushing hard.

'_Get a grip, Riza. This should NOT be happening. Threaten him with a gun or something…I don't know! DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN STARE AT HIM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!"_

Then, on the other hand…..No. No, they needed to do that paperwork. And what if someone came in!

"Lets go sign the papers….."

"Nah, I don't want to."

"But we should."

"Do you want to?"

Riza blanked. No. No she didn't she wanted to kiss his stupid, childish face.

"I didn't think so." Roy wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to hers again, pulling her close. The door creaked open a little, but it closed quickly and they heard footsteps.

Roy released her from his embrace.

"I think we may have just scared Fuery."

"Who's Fuery?" Riza asked, smiling. She'd regained her calmness. She grabbed Roy's collar, pulled him into his chair and kissed him on the cheek. Handing him a pen, Riza sat down in her own chair.

"Let's do this again sometime, Lieutenant." Roy then looked down and his look of bliss fell.

"Please take some of the work? I don't want to sign all of this! Come on!" He complained as the rush of military personnel flooded back into the room. Fuery ducked his head low and blushed, but no one was talking about them, so Riza assumed he wouldn't tell.

"Uh-huh, whatever, Colonel. Work. I can't be letting them think I'm easy on you, can I?" Riza stared at her gun with a small grin on her face, cleaning each part slowly, counting the reasons she'd fallen in love with Roy so long ago.

* * *

Always remember, a writer does more when the readers review. =3

Thanks for reading. Give me your thoughts? I know it was a bit too fluffy for them, but I didn't want to write about anyone else, and I would eat this up it if happened in the series. XD


End file.
